


April 1st

by ken649



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ken649/pseuds/ken649
Summary: 席卷整个大陆的战争中，两个普通人的故事。
Relationships: Abysskeeper/Mr. Backup (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 2





	April 1st

每一天都充满了异状，这就是大修道院地下的日常。  
而我，如你所见，是这个异常之地的门卫，负责守卫通往阿比斯的大门——实际上并没有什么门，只是一个通道而已。除了看门，我还看地下每天都在发生的各种鸡飞狗跳的异状，以及偶尔和某些地上的友好访客打招呼。友好访客，通常特指士官学校那位新聘的年轻教师，偶尔也指为我们建立这个容身之所的、事务繁忙的枢机卿大人，不管如何，一定不包括我身边这个讨厌的骑士。  
“喂，你还要在这里呆多久啊？”我敢肯定你不会想知道，有一个顶着圣者赛罗司之名的人在一旁监视着你有多烦，这么说吧，他的存在甚至让阿比斯一贯湿闷的空气都变得令人更不爽了。  
他一本正经地回答我：“不知道，西提斯大人没有和我说期限，不过至少要等修道院平静下来。”  
“那你们的修道院啥时候才能平静下来？先是有人要在再生仪式上捣乱，再是小女孩被绑架，还有完没完啊？再说，地上出事和我们又有什么关系啊？”  
“为了防止你们趁修道院兵力空虚的时候造反，所以我要在这里观察你们的动向。”  
“啊？”我实在无话可说，“躲在这里的人都只是想保住小命而已，谁还有心思造反啊？骑士大人未免把我们想得太有余裕了吧。”  
他肉眼可见地愣了一下，嘴硬道：“或许居民没有能力，可这里治安混乱，不能排除混进来的危险人物。”  
我从鼻子里出气。教团的担心并非毫无道理，我只是单纯地讨厌这个家伙。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，对于蜗居在地下多年的我来说，实在太刺眼了。  
话虽如此，看门的差事实在是无聊，于他尤甚。于是他待在阿比斯的几节时间内，我们也有许多交流，大多是无关痛痒的闲聊，即便如此，需要看人脸色过活的我还是从他的只言片语中拼凑出了他那眼神的来源。不得不说，骑士先生是个善良的人，可他对一切事物都抱着近乎盲目的信心、浑身都闪耀着无聊的希望，打心底里坚信从未降临人间的女神和早已死去的圣人能引领大家走向更好的未来。在我看来，只有没被残酷的现实毒打过的孩童才会满怀这种虚无缥缈的东西，可惜，越是精巧的瓷器，从高台上跌落时越会摔得粉身碎骨。

骑士先生每节回去向教团报告一次，也每节都带回来一些地面上的消息，如大名鼎鼎的“坏刃”被刺杀，再如士官学校的年轻教师头发突然变了个颜色，最后一次他匆匆丢下消息又回去了——今年黑鹫学级的级长代表阿德剌斯忒亚帝国向教会宣战了。  
皇女，不，现在是皇帝大人了，我见过她几次，那位小姐的眼神没有丝毫破绽，如果是她这样意志坚定的人握住了实权，大概会发展成不得了的大规模战争吧。  
若是大修道院被迫成为战场，阿比斯也不可能毫发无损，这种唇亡齿寒的道理连我也很明白，如果战争过后我和骑士先生都有幸活下来，一定得好好感谢他。  
为不知何时会来的入侵做准备的时间越多越好，我以最快的速度把这个消息传遍了整个阿比斯，有几个胆小的家伙吓得当场就跑路了，其他无处可去的人被尤里斯集合起来，分头去加强这个地下庇护所的防御工事。  
而我？我既没有敏捷的身手，也没有高强的武艺，于是我还是负责看门的老本行，不过这次显然是更加危险的工作了。以前随身携带的短刀显然不足以阻挡全副武装的帝国军，于是尤里斯的部下在武器库里翻翻捡捡，给我找了把已经被磨损得不够锋利但总好过没有的铁斧。  
我拎着斧头重新守在门口没几天，通道那边就有刻意压低但仍显得很重的脚步声传来，来人大概是穿了盔甲。会是我们担心的帝国军吗？我藏到墙边，将斧头高举过肩，不管来者是谁，先吃我一斧子再说。  
那脚步声逐渐近了，我咽了口唾沫，闭着眼猛抡斧头。  
当啷！  
极大的力道从铁器上传来，震得我胳膊发麻。完蛋，我的全力一击被挡住了。我迅速转身打算开溜，就听身后传来熟悉的声音：“喂，是我啊。”  
我疑惑地回头看去，才发现原来不是帝国军，而是那位令人讨厌的赛罗司骑士，他手里提了一把剑，刚才就是用这个挡住了我的攻击吧。可是，“你不是回修道院了吗？”  
“这个嘛……我向教团提出申请了，”他有些不好意思地挠挠头，说道：“修道院目前兵力还比较充足，应该不缺我一个普通的士兵，而我想，这里也不介意多一个想要保护平民的骑士吧？”  
当真正的光照射到我身上时，我没有灰飞烟灭，反而从心中泛起令人愉悦的温度，这温度在我体内流向四肢百骸却无法到达体表，因此我还能维持住表情半开玩笑地回应他：“真是的……眼泪都要掉下来了哦。”

我将他正式介绍给了尤里斯，一来是觉得受过正规教育的骑士或许能给我们的防御工事提点意见，二来是不通过最有声望的人和大家打声招呼的话，大部分人都会避之不及或群起攻之。显然尤里斯也对隶属圣教会的骑士抱有敌意，但可能因为这家伙看起来实在太诚恳，或许也是因为人手太过紧缺，最终还是勉强同意让他留下来帮忙。  
“丑话说在前面，如果你在帝国军入侵的时候对阿比斯的任何一个人出手，我和我的部下都会毫不犹豫地摘掉你的头。”  
他将右手放在心口上，站得笔直：“以女神的名义起誓。”  
对于赛罗司教的信徒而言，这句话是比什么毒誓都更有效的印章，一旦戳在还未凝固的火漆上，要传达的内容就绝不会再有变更了。于是尤里斯不再废话，当下把阿比斯的地图拿出来，和他在课桌前就着劣质蜡烛的微光探讨战略布局。  
“这样的话，我进来的那个通道就什么都不做吗？”  
“啧，没办法啊。砖石储量本来就不多，其他几个入口用过就不剩了，你看这里的环境，根本存不了什么木材。把其他几个入口堵死，人手全部集中到这边来，应该不会被攻破。”  
“嗯，这么狭窄的地方，理论上确实可行。可是这样人员伤亡未免……”  
“先生，阿比斯就是这样的地方。”尤里斯咧开嘴：“为了活下去，有时候要拼上性命，很可笑对不对？”  
穿着盔甲的骑士低下头沉默不语，好像这种做法超出了他的接受范围，尤里斯也发现了这一点，又安慰他道：“嘛，其实也不会啦，灰狼学级的学生都多少会一点白魔法，还有一些逃亡的主教住在这里。”  
“不，我在想，应该会有更好的方法。”  
他丢下这句话就跑走了，这家伙，因为无条件信任他人，所以觉得他人也该无条件信任他吗？天真也要有个限度吧？我甚至不知道怎么为他辩解。  
尤里斯看向那背影的眼神很不善，叮嘱我如果一天之内不见人影，就要立刻向他汇报。

当天夜里，我抱着铁斧昏昏欲睡时，突然听到一阵非常杂乱的脚步……不对，也不像是脚步声，到底是什么声音？我瞬间清醒了，迅速站起来，把铁斧横在身前，举起身边的提灯照向前面，压低声音问道：“是谁？”  
“是我是我，”居然是骑士先生回来了，他对我说：“别那么大声，把武器放下，往后退一点，对，就站在那。”  
“怎么了？”  
他人已经走进了提灯的照明范围内，我能看见他脸上的笑容，他神秘兮兮地说：“给你介绍个新朋友。”  
我顺着他的眼神看向他身后那个灰色的身影，那个……居然是一匹马？！  
好家伙，他甚至想办法把他的坐骑弄下来了，我目瞪口呆，这么高大的马居然能乖乖跟着他通过那些弯曲而长的低矮通道吗？  
他抚摸着爱马油光水滑的毛皮，一脸得意之色。我忍不住提醒他：“在地下你可能没办法用骑兵的作战方式。”  
“没关系，我本来就没打算骑上它。”  
我想到他下去之前和尤里斯的谈话，明白了他的打算：“是要让它代替士兵把通道堵住吗？”  
“啊，”一些不忍浮到了他的脸上，“虽然它是我重要的伙伴，但是……”  
我打断他：“我懂了，不想说的话可以不说。”  
“谢谢。”  
“别这样，说实话，我才更该感谢你，我第一次听到有人说我们这些见不得光的平民的命比军马值钱。怎么说呢，谢谢你肯定了我们的价值。”  
这一串文字好像绕过了我的脑子直接从嘴巴里出来了，天哪，但凡我的大脑能管一点事，我都不会说出这么肉麻的话……我挣扎着去看对方的脸，只见他用那双亮晶晶的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着我，一脸忍着笑的表情：“大战当前吓糊涂了吗？怎么变得这么坦率了？”  
我作出最凶恶的样子瞪他：“喂！刚才的那些话，立刻给我忘掉！”

不管是马还是人，都没办法让他们赤手空拳上战场，于是他说要给他的宝贝马匹找一副铠甲。这个提议很合理，却很难办，就算在赛罗司骑士团，也只有中高级将领有资格给坐骑配一副铠甲，何况地下？  
“你们这里不是有个废弃物放置场吗？之前我听那位尤里斯说那里有时会有比较新的武器，或许女神大人会保佑我们。”  
又来了，地面上上等人专有的乐观和信心，住在地下的垃圾们是不相信所谓的女神大人的，不如说，如果女神大人真的对世人怀有悲悯之心，那我们又怎么会沦落到这种地步呢？  
我虽然不情愿，但还是被他拖去了。在一堆破烂里翻来捡去，搞得两个人都灰头土脸，最终居然真的让他找到一副马铠。虽然有些地方已经锈蚀了，但只要给技艺高超的铁匠打磨一下，还是可以用的。我不禁对女神大人有些改观，难道这真的是她大发善心降下的福祉吗？

帝国军进攻大修道院后，果然也有一个小队往阿比斯来了，他们似乎所有人都集中在最常用的那个入口，没有人迷路，皇帝大人还在士官学校时就盯上这里了吗？真是可怕啊。在一片混乱中，我甚至开始担心地面上与皇帝亲自带队的帝国军交战的老师他们。  
“喂！你发什么呆呢！”巴鲁塔扎尔一手把我拎得悬空，一杆投枪呼啸着没入本来承载着我的重量的地砖，我在半空中看着他反身一拳把那失去了武器的倒霉蛋揍飞、冲我吼道：“你这小身板还是回去吧！”  
我乖乖地退回防线内部，拿起不知道属于谁的铁弓，成功偷袭了一个正在施法的术士。  
多亏了骑士大人的马，我们才能在这边建筑起比较牢固的防线。经过修理的马铠又被康斯坦洁加上了一层屏障，这下连魔法攻击也不怕了。有能力的人——比如巴鲁塔扎尔，在防线外与敌人肉搏，力量稍弱的人就和法师一起躲在后面放冷箭。  
对方似乎也看出这样下去不是办法，便减弱了攻势。我们都伸着头看他们是不是准备撤退了，没想到对面突然窜出来个人影，我迅速拿起弓，但那个士兵的速度太快了，以我的水平根本瞄不准。从我身后发射的数个火球也接二连三地打空了，甚至没能减缓来者的速度。  
“是暗杀者！”尤里斯大喊：“巴鲁！”  
巴鲁塔扎尔在防线前摆开架势，可敌方暗杀者根本无意与他纠缠，虚晃一招就绕开了他。拳僧努力伸长手臂，却怎么也够不到那轻盈如羽毛的身影，只能回头警告我们：“可恶！他过去了！”  
暗杀者一个翻滚，从马肚下的空隙钻进了防线，防线内的人顿时乱作一团，与此同时响起了马的悲鸣，他从那里过来的时候直接用短剑刺伤了马没被铠甲护住的腹部。  
我悚然一惊，赶紧去看骑士先生，只见他怒吼一声、愤而出枪，居然精准命中了高速移动中的暗杀者的要害，阻止了敌人的行动，随后可怜的暗杀者惨叫着被巴鲁塔扎尔活活折断了颈骨。  
如铁塔般高大的拳僧扔一只死鸡一样，把暗杀者的尸体扔了回去，尤里斯也默契地开口道：“不怕死的尽管来，我们奉陪到底。”  
一把清朗的少年嗓音中透出来的却是十成十的寒意，在场的地下住民都不禁打了个寒颤，这是他的宣战布告。当尤里斯向某人宣战后，对方的未来就只剩下逃跑和死亡。这帮帝国军事先调查过阿比斯的话，很有可能也知道这地下庇护所的老大的行事风格。他们当下停下动作，撤退了。  
我听到身边有人长舒一口气，但我却完全不感到开心，因为我们这边唯一的重伤员，这会看起来已经非常不妙了。曾经能载着它的主人在平原上飞驰的宝马，此时连站着的力气都没有了，它跪卧在一大滩血迹里喘着气，甚至没法睁开眼睛看一下它的主人。对马和医术有所了解的哈琵，只看了一眼就直言没救了。  
“内脏都流出来了。不如让它死得轻松点。”  
“你能不能说得委婉点？”  
“磨磨唧唧只会延长它痛苦的时间，不是吗？”  
“不管怎么说，这种说法也太……”  
灰狼学级的两个法师在后面争论起来，我扭头去看当事人，不出所料，他看起来非常难过。  
“下不去手的话，我可以帮你，保证一下解决。”巴鲁塔扎尔好心给他提议，却被拒绝了。  
骑士擦了擦枪尖上的血迹，半跪下来、伸手揽住了爱马的脖颈，他的马十分信任地把头搭在主人肩上，却被主人从侧面刺破了颈动脉。那具躯体里本就所剩不多的血液喷薄而出，几乎是瞬间就失去了气力、迈入了死亡的深渊。  
骑士沉默地站起来，背着我们走进阿比斯的街道里。但在他转身的瞬间，我看到一颗泪珠闪着微光划过他的脸庞，而那双眼却黯淡了下来。那些泪水会带走他眼中的光吗？

令我意外的是，他并没有我起初所想的那么脆弱，当晚他到门口找我时，就已经恢复平常了。  
我问他：“你不回去休息，到这里来干什么？”  
他甚至能笑着回答我说：“怕你担心我。顺便来陪陪你。”  
“呸，谁会担心你啊？”我作出一幅恶心的表情，“不过，来陪我说说话倒是不错，有什么好的话题吗？”  
“嗯……如果你感兴趣的话，我可以给你分析一下阿比斯目前的形势。”  
我换了个舒服的姿势靠在墙上，预备好了听长篇大论：“虽然我可能听不懂，但反正现在也没什么事做。请说。”  
“那我先说结论吧。我认为这一波帝国军撤退后，可能不会再有后续的进攻了。这个……阿比斯，并没有什么必须要占领的理由，既不算是重要的战略位置，也没有什么食物或武器的补给。最主要的是，随着地面上战斗的激化，那边肯定更需要人手，在这边已经受挫过，没有理由浪费更多兵力来啃这块硬骨头。”  
“也就是说……因为我们的抵抗，导致攻打阿比斯弊大于利？”  
“没错，就是这个意思。”  
“真巧，我也是这样想的。”恰好路过的尤里斯插话进来：“虽说帝国军再次入侵的可能性不大，但你也不能放松警惕。”  
后面一句话是对我说的，我连忙点头表示知道。  
第一个话题说完了，于是尤里斯走后，我们两人就陷入了一片寂静。我很想问他一件事，但又觉得不大好，于是把重心从左脚换到右脚，再从右脚换到左脚。  
他看出来我有些不对劲，问道：“怎么了吗？”  
“啊，那个……没什么。”  
他皱起眉头：“有什么想说的就说吧，这种时候坦率一点不好吗？”  
他后半句没有说出来我也能猜到。战争时期，不知道哪一天就会突然丧命，不想给人生留下遗憾的话，尽快做自己想做的事比较好。  
“那我说出来，你别生气。”我咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地寻找不那么直白的词：“现在，你还相信女神大人青睐的是我们这边吗？”  
“这有什么啊？”他笑了起来，：“当然啊。”  
“即使……今天那样的事发生之后？”  
“……”他没有再装出满不在乎的样子了。他把头盔摘下来，用手抱在胸前，再也没有什么能阻挡我看见他面上的悲戚。“我确实很伤心。但是，它或许救了几个人，这就够了。它是一匹战马，虽然没能奔跑到最后一刻，但也算是死在战场上。我为感到它骄傲。”  
“死了就是死了。你的想法也不能减轻它临死前的痛苦。”  
“你说得对，死了就是死了。既然已经无法挽回，至少不要再让活着的人更加痛苦了。所以我们才会擅自揣测死者的想法。”  
他对死亡的认识，还有他说这话时眼底闪烁着的深重的疼痛，让我意识到他的人生或许不像我想象的那样一帆风顺。即使承受过巨大的伤害，依旧能期待更加美好的未来，这种心态让我颇为汗颜。本以为对方是脆弱的瓷器，没想到却是强韧的钢铁。  
“好了好了，不说这些了。其实我对战局的自信还来自于老师。”  
他在努力缓和氛围，我也就顺着他的意思接话：“那位新聘用的教师？不管他再怎么厉害，终究也只是一个人吧？”  
“我在来这里之前，曾经跟着他做过一次课题，那一次……”  
后来几天，他都来和我说老师的事迹，说完他亲身经历的，再说他曾经听说的。我还是每天守在门口，他也还是每天在这里和我闲聊，我身边的一切都和战争开始前一样，要不是他主动提起，我都要忘了地面上的战事。  
“我想去地面上看看。”  
“啊？”我吓了一跳，一时间没明白他是什么意思。  
他补充道：“我是说，我想去看看地面上的状况。”  
我这才后知后觉地想起来地上现在还在打仗，于是问他：“担心教团和学生吗？”  
“嗯。”  
我不知道从哪生出一股不安：“让专门的侦察兵去就好了啊，万一还没打完，你一个人去上面太危险了。”  
“我想亲眼看看。再说，我想找个地方给它立个墓碑。”  
他落寞地笑起来。我知道他指的是谁。我没办法阻止他了，只能寄希望于尤里斯不批准。可惜他第二天就背着武器跟我打招呼。  
“我要走了。”  
我作最后的努力：“你真的一定要去吗？”  
“你什么时候变得这么啰嗦了？”他大笑起来：“我很快就回来，不会有事的，放心。”  
他临走的时候还趁机摸了我的头，我却没有挥开他的手。我呆呆地看他离去的背影，内脏仿佛被无形的手揪起来一般酸涩，这股莫名其妙的感觉挥之不去，在他走后的一天、好几天、每一天。  
是的，他就是个骗子。他再也没有回来过。过了一周多，听说帝国军都从大修道院撤退了，他还是没有回来。  
我去找了尤里斯，他对这件事却没有特别上心。  
“别管了，也许是回骑士团了，也许是死在战场上了。你在这里担心也没用，不如过好自己的生活吧。”  
“战争就是这样。”他说。

席卷整个芙朵拉的战争全面爆发后，这个小小的地下避难所反而安宁了起来，地上的各方势力彼此打得不可开交，没有谁有心思去管已经被荒废的修道院了。曾经每天充斥着异状的地方突然变得没有了异状，这可是最大的异状。我每天紧绷着神经守在门口，既是为了防止有人进来搞破坏，也是为了等那个一去不返的骑士。  
阿比斯最平淡的时期持续了五年，随后某一天，许久没有人烟的大修道院突然骚动了起来，动静大到连我们都知道了——五年前那个年轻的老师回来了，带着当年金鹿学级的学生们一起。他们迅速清理了鸠占鹊巢的盗贼，找回了原本在这里的居民、商人，还有赛罗司骑士团。  
赛罗司骑士团。  
我的心中重新燃起了希望。或许，他是跟随骑士团去寻找蕾雅了，现在骑士团回来了，他大概也会回来了吧。  
老师和他的学生们另立旗帜向帝国宣战后，回到大修道院的人越来越多，我等的那个人却一直没有到阿比斯来。我终于忍不住了，拜托兄弟帮我看门之后翘了班，乔装打扮溜到地上去，在人来人往的市场蹲了一整天，最终失望而归。  
其实我心里很清楚，在那样的混乱中，落单又没有坐骑的骑士几乎不可能活下来，可是我的心里总存着一丝侥幸，他所信仰的女神大人应该会对她的信徒伸出援手吧，至少，不要对他那么残酷……

去地上一趟并不是完全没有收获，至少让我知道他现在并不与骑士团一同行动。这之后，我竭尽全力打听他的下落，甚至苦苦哀求尤里斯帮我调查。  
“真麻烦啊……但是，你无论如何都想知道吧？”尤里斯一脸无奈，最终却答应了下来：“好吧，我会让部下去帮你查的，作为交换，你要帮我做些阿比斯的工作——本来是我部下做的那些。”  
于是，数不清的杂活就堆到了我的头上……整理废弃物啦，在酒馆维持秩序啦，甚至盯梢巴鲁塔扎尔以便在他喝醉赌博时制止他。为了这些多出来的事我忙得头晕眼花，都没空去想我最一开始的目的了，数节的时间转瞬即逝，尤里斯带着我想要的情报把我从舒适的泥沼中拖了出来，然后狠狠地给了我一耳光。  
他死了。  
啊……虽然早已有心理准备，但我整个人还是如遭雷击，耳朵里像塞了一窝蜜蜂一样嗡嗡作响。我看着对面的传信人嘴巴一张一合，却没有办法理解他说的语句的含义，我的脑袋里被那个消息充满了，已经没有地方容纳处理其他讯息了。  
传信的人同情地拍了拍我的肩：“兄弟，振作起来，这个时代，死几个朋友太正常不过了。他还有一个妹妹，现在在王国领的小村庄里，你救不了他，至少能帮帮他的妹妹嘛。”  
妹妹，妹妹……这个词在我嘴里过了两遍，直到变得苦涩我也没能把它吐出来。为了排解嘴里的苦味，我张开嘴笑了起来。  
女神大人，你果然是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

那天晚上，在地下酒馆闹事的变成了我自己。尤里斯的部下刚从外面奔波回来，就要来处理我这个大麻烦。  
要不是醉得神志不清，我都不知道自己有这么大力气，那些负责打探情报的身材瘦小的盗贼根本拉不住我，最后找来雷斯塔的格斗王才把我制住。  
我被摁倒在地，脸颊贴着冰冷潮湿的地面。  
我放声痛哭。  
为什么偏偏是他？他是那么的虔诚，他是那么的善良，他有大好的前途，他还有妹妹等他回家……而我无亲无故，是个甚至不敢走到阳光下去的垃圾，为什么这样的我却活了下来？  
如果可以的话，带走我，让他回来吧。  
“废物！”  
我脸上挨了狠狠一拳，无法忽视的疼痛让我清醒了一点。我努力眯起眼睛让视野清晰起来，发现尤里斯正揪着我的衣服领子，他可能没注意到我回过了神，又给我脸上来了一拳，这一拳正中我的鼻子，顿时有温热的液体流淌了出来。我倒在地上，捂着鼻子仰视他。  
“废物，你想逃吗？！”在我的印象中，尤里斯通常不会让情绪流于表面，而现在，他的怒火直直地烧到我面前。“他用性命换来的你的这条命，你想就这么轻易地抛弃吗？有种的话，现在就去死！”  
一把短刀落在我身边，被打磨得发亮的金属刀身在这黑暗肮脏的地下依旧闪着光芒，就像那个人的眼睛一样，无论在何种情况下，里面都跳动着虔诚的希望，那是蜗居于这里的人无法拥有的东西，也曾经是我最厌恶的东西。我像被烫了一样迅速移开目光。我甚至不敢去直视那种光芒。  
他看到我的表现，冷笑起来：“不敢死的话，就给我好好活下去。”  
尤里斯转过身去，像是不愿意再和我继续废话而要离开一样，我却听到他发出很轻的声音，就像是在自言自语：“没有谁的命是低贱的，每个人都有活下去的意义……包括我们。”

那一夜过后，我冷静了下来。我顶着青肿的眼睛坐在阿比斯门口思考活着的意义。  
听到大修道院频频传来的捷报后，我想我找到了。我想见证老师和他的学生们的胜利，我想目睹他们想要创造的世界，我想暗中照顾他的妹妹，我想找个情投意合的人结为伴侣共度余生，我想活下去。  
“请你活着回来吧。”我这么对老师说。斯人已逝，纵使我不会忘记逝者，但相应地，逝者在我心中留下的痕迹也是永远不会消去的。  
你没有办法见到的黎明，就由我来替你看看吧。

统一王国建立后，整个芙朵拉大陆可以说是发生了天翻地覆的变化。经过那一番动荡，只要再稍作伪装，就不会有谁记得我们这些小人物过去的案底，阿比斯的常驻民因此走了一大批，往常异状频出的热闹地下现在也变得有些冷清。我这个守卫的工作也差不多是时候结束了。  
我在灰狼学级的寝室里找到了尤里斯，和他说明了我的去意，他翘着脚喝茶，头都没抬地应了一声。  
“还有……关于之前的事情，非常感谢您。”  
他这才转过头来，用他漂亮的眼睛看着我笑：“哪里，小事情。就算离开阿比斯，以后需要帮助也可以来找我。”  
我最后向他深深地鞠了一躬，离开了曾经是我全部世界的地下，向原王国领出发。  
所幸他的妹妹在黎明前的混乱中并没有搬家或是死去，当我找到那个村庄时，她仍好好地住在那里。我一眼就认出她来了，因为她眼里有着和她哥哥如出一辙的闪耀的光芒。她一定会拥有美好的人生的。  
我在这个村庄里住了下来，开了一家小商店。虽然刚回到阳光下那会还有点不适应，但总算跌跌撞撞地过了下来，没再惹大麻烦。几年之后，居然真的遇到了一位看对眼的姑娘，最终如愿与她组建了一个幸福的小家庭。  
我的下半生平安顺遂到不真实的地步，曾经被迫躲在地下的兵荒马乱的日子仿佛是几百年前发生的事情。在平缓流淌的日子里，我偶尔会想起那个骑士，是你所信仰的女神保佑了我吗？  
多年之后一个平凡的下午，我坐在家里的躺椅上享受一天中最后的阳光。那些阳光带着令人舒适的热度将我包裹起来，我闭上眼睛，在那整片的白光中，好像出现了一个人影，他穿着赛罗司骑士团的旧式盔甲，看不见面容，但我知道那就是他。  
于是我站起身来，微笑着走进那片光中。

**Author's Note:**

> lof连我这篇都屏了，气疯了，连夜发上来……  
> 改了个题目，原本题目就是来自于[JANUARY 1ST]-coldrain的歌词，嫌太长还是改了，做了芙朵拉本土化，真的不是愚人节哦233


End file.
